1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to a mounting device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increase in use of information terminal apparatuses such as tablet PCs (personal computers), which allow input to be made through a software keyboard, without the need for use of a hardware keyboard. A software keyboard, however, provides only limited operability due to the fact that input is made by touching a display screen. Its operability is less satisfactory than the operability of a typical hardware keyboard.
In consideration of these, a certain type of tablet PC is configured to be attachable to a keyboard apparatus, so that the keyboard apparatus and the tablet PC attached thereto are used as one integrated apparatus (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-010654, for example). Another type of tablet PC is configured to be attached to a stand, and input is made by use of a keyboard device that is separate from the tablet PC (see Japanese Patent Application Publication h9-251328, for example).
Due to superior portability, a tablet PC is used in various situations. When input is made by only one person, for example, a convenient mode of use may involve the tablet PC that is integrated with a keyboard apparatus, such that the tablet PC is used similarly to a notebook-type PC (which is hereinafter referred to as a first mode of use).
On the other hand, there may be a situation in which the display screen of a tablet PC needs to be seen by a large number of people in a meeting or the like in which people gather. In such a situation, a convenient mode of use may be such that the tablet PC is attached to a stand, and can be carried to a place where the people have a clear view.
A conventional tablet PC that is attachable to a keyboard cannot be used in the second mode of use. A tablet PC that is attachable to a stand cannot be used in the first mode of use.
There may be a need, among various other needs, for a mounting device and an electronic apparatus that can cope with various modes of use.